


На другой стороне

by R2R



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прощаясь, Сэм сказал Каре "До встречи на той стороне". Зная их обоих, можно быть уверенным, что скучно на той стороне не будет.<br/>Sam said to Kara "See you on the other side". It seems other side isn't boring for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На другой стороне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 100% in denial land.

— Чёрт! — сказала Кара. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Сэмми?  
Сэмюэль Т. Андерс, гибрид "Галактики", ничего не ответил.  
— Встретимся на другой стороне, да?  
Сэм молчал.  
— Я же вижу по твоей хитрой морде... Сэмми? Надо было догадаться, что ты так просто не сдашься. Получил новые игрушечки?  
Сэмюэль Т. Андерс, гибрид "Галактики", чуть улыбнулся — самым краешком рта. Игрушечки были хороши.   
Почти весь флот был аккуратно припаркован в том полушарии здешней луны, которое не было видно с Земли.   
Не хватало двух кораблей — рухляди, которая и так травила воздух и едва могла раскочегарить FTL. Зато вспышка на Солнце получилась красивая — обалдеть. Гибрид "Галактики", Сэмюэль Т. Андерс, знал толк в красоте жеста.  
— На другой стороне, мать твою? Спрятался, да? Спасибо хоть, тут есть воздух.  
Кара не была уверена, что ей всё ещё нужен воздух. Но пробовать подышать вакуумом пока не торопилась.  
— О чём я думаю? Разумеется, тут есть чем дышать. Тебе же нужен кислород.  
Сэмми моргнул. Свет на мостике тоже моргнул.  
— И свет... Или нет? Что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
— Разведка, — сказал Сэм, глядя в пространство перед собой.  
— Че-го?  
Экраны вспыхнули все разом, по стенам и потолку пробежали красные и синие блики.   
На тех, что установлены сайлонами, по-прежнему струился нескончаемый поток данных. Реки, заводи... Мешанина ярких точек и линий.  
А на человеческих были планеты. Какие-то участки на планетах — Кара полюбовалась на зелёную роскошную траву, потом на ледник, потом на сосредоточенную физиономию Галена Тирола.   
Тирол тащил куда-то бревно.  
Ещё на экранах были луны, астероиды, парочка газовых гигантов и уйма геологических данных.  
— Развлекаешься, значит? Телескопы вывесил, зонды разослал.  
Сэм опять моргнул.  
— И кислорода у тебя дохрена?  
Один из экранов над головой у Сэма помигал и включился на индикацию систем жизнеобеспечения.  
— Поня-атно. Лет на двести хватит. И кто будет тебя кормить, водичку тебе менять? Я, что ли?  
Из коридора выступил центурион.  
— Поня-атно. Не все, значит, улетели... Щели законопатили, корпус она восстановит помаленьку. И что дальше?  
— Разведка, — повторил Сэм.  
— Ладно, разведка. Развлекаешься... А я-то что здесь делаю? На другой стороне?  
— Лицо бога — это лицо любви, Кара Трейс, — сказал Сэм.  
— А-хре-неть. И что мне с этим делать?  
Гибрид "Галактики", Сэмюэль Т. Андерс, промолчал.  
— Ладно, — решила наконец Кара. — От тебя толку не добьёшься.  
— Прикоснись к совершенству, Кара Трейс.  
— Того не лучше... Сэмми, ты так и будешь нести чушь?  
— Прикоснись к совершенству, Кара Трейс.  
— Я не врубаюсь. Чего от меня надо-то?  
— Прикоснись к совершенству, Кара Трейс.  
— Это к тебе, что ли? — она схватила его за плечо.  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Ни хрена... — Кара выпустила Сэма, вытерла мокрую руку об штаны. — Ладно. Плевать. Всё равно я не врубаюсь.   
Она задумалась.  
— Совершенство, мать твою... Лицо бога. Фигня полная. Ладно, на хрен это всё. Покажи-ка мне Ли. Или нет, Старика. Или нет, давай обоих.


End file.
